Legacy: Ryn Jackson
by AmyanRatka
Summary: When you're Percy and Annabeth's daughter, you just can't catch a break. They say I'm destined to save Olympus from a God more powerful than Zeus himself and bring victory to the fourth Titanomachy, all while finding a way to seal the Titans for good. A second ago, I didn't even know Gods existed. Funny thing is, I still don't know what in the name of Hades happened to my parents.
1. Prologue: Nightmare

**A/N: It's the first Percy Jackson fanfic that I've been waiting to get to since summer started! Yay! (throws confetti) I do have a few more fanfics under a different account, so this is just one of my many projects. Anyways, this story is based as "the next generation" type, where the main characters are children of the HoO/PJO narrators. It'll be told from the POV of Percy and Annabeth ONLY child (no, they don't have five hundred children and a big, happy family) who has no clue of her "heritage". All will be explained later on as the story progresses.**

**The italics in the beginning is a poem, and all the other italic are a dream. Whenever I'm writing about a dream, it will be in italics, just saying.**

* * *

**-Prologue: Nightmare-**

**"**_All that we see or seem_

_Is but a dream within a dream_**"**

_-Edgar Allan Poe, "A Dream Within a Dream"_

* * *

**"You'd better pray to those useless Gods that you make it back alive..."**

_I gasped and shuddered as my consciousness blazed to life. My lungs filled with dust and smoke, intruding into my airways and arousing a fits of coughing. My eyes burned; dark red spots swam in my vision, and for a moment, I was glad I couldn't see. No doubt whatever hell going on was much more uninviting than the blurred darkness that esconsed my sight. For what seemed like forever, little molecules titubated around my sightless gaze, which at this point was a black canvas, decorated by colors resembling fragmented shards of glass._

_I concentrated on the heavy weight pressing down against my body. It was something cuspidate and asperous, like jagged ice. I forced my eyes open with what little strength my muscles had left and regretted it a split second later._

_I was laying flat on my back, my legs trapped beneath a piece of collapsed statue, surrounded by debris. Hot red liquid ran down from the side of my head down towards the nape of my neck. A cloud of ashes fluttered into the air as I maneuvered one arm out from under myself and touched the liquid to my tongue. It was salty and metallic… blood._

_Above me, the beams that had saved me from turning into a smushed bug buckled and groaned. They'd collapse any minute now, taking me along with it._

_No. This couldn't be happening. This wasn't real—_

_"The world is ending as we speak, life has reached its peak. You are a fool to think the Gods care, now let's see how well you fare."_

_It had to be a dream._

_And, for a split second, I had hope. Maybe this was just a dream. An awful, recurring nightmare. I smiled slightly at the thought and closed my eyes, hoping, praying for it to be over and for me to wake up in my bed, with my alarm clock being annoying and Bobby yelling at me to get up for school._

_One, two, three..._

_"You think this is a dream? Open your eyes, pathetic mortal scum, and see what discord the world has asundered to. And now, the Fates are foolish enough to hand everything over to you."_

_The cantilevers screeched, and the sound of crippling cement walls shattered any doubt and foresight that remained. With a short, useless scream, I wrenched my leg out from underneath the sculpted stone, the material dragging scuffs along my calf. I rolled out and tumbled onto the streets just as the temple gave away to an explosion of dust and ash._

_My tendons ached. My head throbbed. Blood coated my skin, encrusted with a generous amount of sweat. I barely registered the chaos that ascended upon the world, leaving destruction in its wake._

_Klaxons blared. People screamed. A shadow crossed the sky. In less than a second, the earth egnited into a sea of fire. Rain, sleet, hail, and snow beat down at the same time. The clouds ripped apart one by one by claps of thunder. An obsidian shadow eclipsed the sun's warmth, enclosing any light that would slip out._

_I whirled to face the smouldering ruin behind. There could be survivors, knocked unconscious and trapped just as I had been. I could find them, help them… but instinct was telling me to run. Run, and get the hell away from this godforsaken place. It almost pained me to realize how selfish I was._

_Run? Run to where? Everywhere I looked, havoc continued its work. Around and around I spun, the balls of my feet bruising from the ravaged concrete I stood on. The air still and hung with heat and smoke. Surrounding me was the glorious bowl of the sky, arching out forever, and forever, bright with promise, bright with cold. I thought that no matter how macabre events seemed to be, there would always be a way out, a road of light out of the darkness. With a chilling horror, I realized that I could never egress out of this nightmare._

_Screams pierced my ears, originating from the same temple that I had escaped from. Guilt churned in my stomach. What kind of sick, vain monster was I? I just left innocent people to die, only in thought of my own bloodshed. And now, with putrid horror, I realized that I had blood on my hands... the blood of an innocent I could've saved..._

_"What a coward you are, not even falling with pride. A selfish soul like you doesn't deserve to breathe the same air as I. Do you feel guilt? Remorse? Lovely. Now, I shall show you what true self-condemnation feels like."_

_I spun on the flawed sheets of black, my feet scraping against the awkwardly angled surface. My heart tightened in my chest at the scene I saw._

_A child curled up, tightening her grip on the checkered blue and white quilt. She shifted; eyes closed so tightly the wrinkles stood out at the corners. She ground her teeth and shivered in what should have been an innocent child-like sleeps. "Mommy!" She cried softly, unwaking from tortured slumber._

_A young boy huddled in the corner of his room, whites of his eyes glowing with fear. His teeth chattered and his face was twisted into an awful grimace. His fingernails dug deep into his arms, stopping just short of drawing blood, and he shook back and forth violently. Nonsensical muttering spewed from his mouth._

_The girl tossed and turned, moaning and crying in her sleep. Pillow soaked with tears as she tried to fight her nightmares away, all the while failing miserably. The room smelled of sweat and the metallic tang of stale fear as the battle for dreams continued._

_The children knew what was coming._

_And they were afraid._

_The morning was tense; so thick with children's nightmares and foreboding that even the adults could feel it, shifting uncomfortably through their day. The children eyed their seemingly stable world with suspect. They feared what their sleep had told them, and rightfully so._

_It started around midday—with the oceans. Waves ricocheted forcefully off harsh cliff walls and pristine beaches alike. Out in the center of the sea, visible to no one, the water boiled angrily, killing and cooking the sea life within. Fish floated to the surface of the water, large orb-like eyes staring accusingly at the sky. Piers were destroyed by the forceful waves, submarines lost in the dark green depths. Army bases rang with alerts as the world began its descent into chaos._

_Clouds tumbled across an angry purple sky as rain-hail-lightening-fire fell upon the inhabitants of the earth. Buildings swayed back and forth on foundations made weak by the elemental torrents… However the skyscrapers were the first to fall, smashing millions of fleeing citizens below. Roofs caved in under the weight of thick tree trunks, brought down by lightening._

_Houses combusted as fire rained down from the heavens, and people were left with nowhere to run to._

_So people ran through the streets. Some on fire—some drenched to the skin—all hysterical. Only the children remained calmly resigned, nodding knowledgably to one another as their suspicions were confirmed. After all, childhood is too pure for useless panic. They understood what was coming, and accepted it with silent tears._

_"This is what will happen to your world. But you, your fate is even worse."_

_Volcanoes erupted, gushing black ash and lava. The earth shook at its core, bringing what was left of the world to their knees. Glass crunched under stumbling feet and falling bodies, and the streets ran red with blood._

_"I will mutilate you to the point of death, yet not delivering the end for you. You will cry, beg, and hope, and I will not only bathe in your pain, but I'll drink it up." dark intentions warped behind the promise. "You will wail in torment, beg for mercy, and hope... hope for warmth, love, and friends that will never come."_

_Children huddled in street corners, or by the bodies of their dead parents and friends. The desolate landscape rang with tortured cries. Grown men cried for the long lost security of their mothers—for which they had not cried since their early teens. Grown women clung to their remaining children—or the dead bodies of the ones they lost. And it all took place within the temple only I had come out alive from._

_I fell to my knees._

_Guilt..._

_This feeling..._

_It hurts more than anything else in the world. It eats away at you like a parasite. You wish you could turn the clock and do something right. You wish you could fix your mistakes. You wish you could fix what's already been done._

_But that doesn't happen, and it doesn't matter anyways. Because at the end, you still feel dead inside._

_"I will destroy you."_

_There were no survivors. And it was all my fault._

_"And nobody will care."_

_With those words said, the world caved in on me._

"...and then, after the Titanomachy, each of the brothers divided their of the earth. Zeus ruled the heavens on Mount Olympus, Poseidon reigned control over the seas, and Hades received the underworld."

I peeked at the board from under the cape of my hair. Various pictures of nude statues and paintings were illuminated by the projector, all of which were being pointed at one by one. Each of them were different, unique in their own way. And yet, they all seemed so familiar. I couldn't shake off that unnerving feeling.

"Tonight, your homework is to draw a sketch about your ideal theory of the relationship of Zeus and Metis—their history, children, and how their relationship ended."

"It ended when he ate her and the baby," Sebastian murmured from beside me. "I've always wondered why Athena wasn't against Zeus from spitting her out from his head. Then again, I doubt I'll ever understand her."

I smirked, prodding my only friend with a pencil. "You talk as if they're real, Einstein."

Said genius raised a brow and retorted, "You never know." I decided to take that as a joke.

"On another topic, there are other great stories that were not narrated by the Greek Gods. There were also heroes in mythology, mortals with blessed powers that lead many conquests and journeys. Some notable figures are Hercules, Odysseus, Theseus, and, of course, Perseus."

Ms. Dare stopped pointing at the board and turned to the class. "Who here knows what the offspring of a human and a God is called?"

Her eyes rested on mine.

"Ryn Jackson?"

As she spoke, I couldn't help but stare into her eyes. They were foggy, almost mist green. And for some reason, they looked like they had seen a lifetime, when in reality they had only seen a fraction. It was as if she were asking me a question I already knew the answer to.

"Demigod," I breathed.

Little did I know, that one word would play one of the biggest role in my life. It would be my salvation, my redemption when all seemed lost.

And, in the end, it would also be my downfall.


	2. Chapter 1: Suspicion

**A/n: For the first time, I actually updated pretty quick! Yay! Anywho, thanks to kirkanalo and Lake 22 for reviewing. It really does mean a lot to me. I know it was awkward of me to start the story off with a dream, but there will be a few more of them to go on, and when the beginning of the plot is out of my hair, you can say bye-bye to those dreams. However, they do play a slightly large role in all of this, so they will be on and off. For some reason, I keep feeling like I'm writing this in present tense... is it just me?**

* * *

**-Chapter One: Suspicion-**

_Trust nobody except yourself, because you never know when those 'real' friends will disappear._

_-Anonymous_

* * *

"Good evening, Ryn." Not quite.

Mrs. Gorgóna smiled at me pleasantly. I resisted the urge to throw a book at her face. Every psychiatrist, therapist, and counselor I've met had the same expression—overly calm, confidential, patient, so utterly _fake_... I was pretty sure they'd put plastic Barbies to shame. It made me want to rip my hair out. Unfortunately, the school counselor was no different from the rest. What made it worse was that everything in her office was so _neat_. I could literally smell the chlorine and bleach—it screamed OCD.

"Why don't you take a seat?"

Yeah, why not. Pushing myself off the doorframe, I chose the recliner farthest away from her. Once I settled in with a subtle plop, I slid out the crumpled paper ball from my pocket and tossed the yellow slip onto her desk.

I prepared myself for a lecture when she finished reading the referral, but instead of giving me a cold glare, she simply took a sip of coffee and inquired, "How was your week, sweetheart?"

"Could've been better." Way better. Going to school and having all but one person think you were insane didn't make your life a party. Mrs. Gorgóna chuckled and shuffled a stack of manila folders—all labeled with names I had a hard time deciphering, thanks to my lovely dyslexia.

"I see. So why have you been called to my office?" Seriously?

"Doesn't my referral tell you that?" I inquired. Did it look like I was here to play a game?

"It does, but I want to hear things from your point of view. Must you always believe what's written on the paper? I don't think so." she folded her hands across her desk and offered me another smile. "Now, Ryn, what do you think brought you here? Do you think it's a justified cause?" This is what I hated most—the explanation, or what I liked to call _five minutes in hell_.

I took a deep breath. "Jesse Richardson was being a jerk to me. He called me a psycho and insulted my mother. In turn, I punched him. It'll probably leave a black eye—they always do." I drummed my fingers on the armrest irritably. "Can you please just tell me how many dollars his medical bills are going to cost? If his parents want to sue me it's fine—I'll have my uncle drop it off tomorrow. Or, if you want to expel me, just tell me." I had been through this process more than enough times to know how it went.

Mrs. Gorgóna pushed her librarian glasses up to the bridge of her nose. "Babycakes, I don't understand why you must jump to such conclusions. I know that it's very hard for you to fit in when you have multiple mental illnesses, and I'm trying to be lenient." she cleared her throat. "Have your medications been helping at all?"

No, they haven't.

"Yes, my sleeping has improved tremendously." I lied, adding a drop of sarcasm for my own benefit. She didn't catch it.

"You know, if you lie to me I can't help you get better. And that'll be a major setback for you Miss Jackson, I'll have to tell your psychiatrist to add pathological liar to your diagnosis." Maybe she did catch it. I cringed at the thought of having to come here more than necessary.

"Fine," I grumbled, "They haven't been helping me. I still can't sleep. The nightmares are still there. You're not going to find a medicine to help it."

"I know." that surprised me. "You don't have to tell me that twice, hon. I know very well _exactly_ what you are going through." her smile never left, and to add to the creepiness, she reached out and firmly grasped my hand in hers. I flinched at her touch; it seemed as if an automatic fight or flight instinct had been activated. Then again, I wasn't used to people touching me—at all. "Tell me, cupcake, what medications are you currently taking?"

"Clozaril for schizophrenia and Ritalin for ADHD," I answered immediately, desperate to rip away from her hold. Her unblinking python eyes never left mine.

"Ritalin? With schizo?" her brows furrowed, and she looked troubled. "Love, perhaps you should have a talk with your doctor. A child taking so many medications isn't healthy, and Ritalin does nothing but worsen schizophrenia." I let out a sigh of relief when her fingers unclenched and left my hand in solitude. Perhaps I was paranoid, but I disliked her touch—it somehow pinched, leaving tingly feelings over my flesh akin to being bitten by ants.

"No matter what you do, nothing will help." I managed to stutter out.

"Of course _something_ will. Its trial and error procedure is all." She smiled at me patiently, like she was taught to do with crazy people. I was a crazy person now. "For the mean time, I'm going to make a phone call to your guardians about your behavior and perhaps make some minor adjustments to your medication."

Obviously standing up for yourself in public wasn't socially acceptable.

"Have you had any more hallucinations?"

"Not since the last one I told you about." My palms were sweaty with memory.

"That's good. It means we're getting closer to getting you better. You'll be back to normal in no time." She winked conspiratorially at me.

Normal?

I wondered what her definition of normal was. Or if I'd ever be considered normal again. I doubted it.

Being insane wasn't like being sick and then getting better over a short period of time. It was a permanent sickness. One that never got better. It just gets covered up. With enough medication anyone can pass as normal.

Mrs. Gorgóna glanced down at her watch.

"Well, that's all for today, my sweet child. I'll write you a pass so you can be on your way."

She handed me the little piece of paper with her name scribbled across the bottom. I took it and pushed her office door open, and stepped out into the harsh light of the waiting room. Before I was out of earshot, she called my name once more.

"Oh, one more thing Jackson!"

I twisted around impatiently. The minute I locked eyes with Mrs. Gorgóna, I wished I had never looked. She was once again leering at me.

"If you _ever_ need _anything_, don't be _afraid_ to come to me." The hairs on the back of my neck pricked. "Like I said, I know very well about your... _condition_."

At that, I turned on my heel and walked away as fast as I could. Her words still burned at the back of my mind.

Sebastian was sitting in the same chair he had been when I'd left. He looked up when he heard the door shut, his speculative gray eyes searching my green ones.

He always seemed so strong, even when I had my incidents. He stayed with me the whole time I was in for counseling, because he needed them too. Unlike me, I never saw him crying, not even once. He seemed to accept the fact that he would never be as sane as everyone else and took it all with grace.

I wish I could be strong like him. Strong enough to pretend like none of this was happening and that I wasn't seeing anything. If I could convince him and everyone else that I wasn't really seeing what I thought I was then we'd all be better off.

Too bad I was never much of an actress.

"How'd it go?" he asked, rising from one of the leather couches. He closed the space between us and put one arm around my shoulders, dragging me along with him as we walked towards Mr. Fisherman's class. "Did she say anything that got to you?"

I plastered on a grin despite not feeling all that happy and threw him a weak punch. "Nah. What'd you expect? It's not like Mrs. Gorgóna is some sort of cannibal."

He went quiet after that. "I just don't like her all that much." Sebastian had this weird grudge against Mrs. Gorgóna. When I asked him about it, he simply said, "I dunno. She just gives me the creeps. Don't trust her too much, okay?" I suddenly realized _exactly_ what he was talking about.

"She seemed like she knew what she was doing." I offered.

His eyes darkened. "Of course she would." Deciding to drop the subject, he instead ventured onto another territory. "So, what's this I hear about you having a thing for Mr. Fisherman?"

Pink dusted across my cheeks as soon as he said that. "Where'd you hear that from?" I demanded.

He threw me one of his trademark smirks, tapped his head, and joked, "Inner ingenious. You can't hide anything from Seb."

I didn't laugh. "No, seriously."

"Fine. I caught you drooling at him in detention."

"I was _not_ drooling at him!" I gasped. Maybe it was a lot of staring and fantasizing, but I _so_ wasn't drooling.

"Yes, you were. You practically undressed him with your eyes. I think he got creeped out by the saliva foaming from your mouth. That'd explain why he switched shifts with Dare."

I threw my hands up in the air in exasperation. "Fine. You win. I might have a teensy crush on him. But what do you expect? The guy's a _god_."

Sebastian's smirk now turned a tad bit mysterious. "Oh, trust me, he's _far_ from _that_."

"You're just saying that because you're jealous." I stuck my tongue out.

He snorted. "Right. As if I'd ever have any interest in _you_. That'd practically be incest." He paused as the words slipped out of his mouth, then looked contemplative. "Incest, _indeed_."

I was a little confused at the last part, but a part of me was flattered that he saw me as family. Sebastian was certainly the only one at Tribecca Jr. High that looked at me with something other than disgust, and for that, I was grateful. He could've easily blended into a group of his own, but instead, he decided to stick with the lone wolf.

"By the way," he began, snapping me out of my thoughts. I swept my gaze over to him, only to find that he was starting to find the floor the most vexing thing in the world. I saw his long, spidery fingers playing nervously with each other.

I smiled. "Spit it out, Sebby. Whatever it is, I can take it." We were now passing by the lockers. People, as usual, were ignoring us, twirling in combinations and getting their supplies ready. Ironically, ninety percent of the girls took it as an opportunity to fix their hair and reapply another coat of makeup. They could probably take ten pounds off with a tissue.

"What you said in Art," he bit is lower lip, looking adorably flustered. Shame he covered up his cuteness with such an arrogant, I'm-too-smart-for-you persona. He would probably have more friends if he changed that one little thing about himself. Oh, who was I kidding? I needed to take my own advice. "Just wondering... you never seemed like the Greek Mythology type."

That surprised me, and I too wondered exactly how I had come up with the answer to a question when I never even learned jack about any mythological subject. I simply shrugged. "I honestly dunno. It just came to me on a whim, you know? It just... came to me." I laughed, rubbing my head. "Man, I sound stupid..."

Sebastian didn't seem satisfied with my answer. If anything, he just seemed more curious. "Is that so?"

"Yeah." I threw him a look. "What's with the face, dude?"

Instead of answering my question, he pushed open the door to geography class and simply said, "We're here."

My heart skipped a beat, past thoughts forgotten. I couldn't help the blush that rose to my cheeks at the sight of Mr. Fisherman, the prettiest guy I had ever seen. He was a cripple that had to use a wheelchair to get around, but that didn't diminish his looks. Mr. Fisherman was blessed with the greenest eyes I had ever seen, deeper than Ms. Dare's, and long, silky-looking brown hair that he kept tied with a bandana that looked strangely like seaweed. As usual, his cowboy hat was tipped slightly to the front, drooping over his long, slightly crooked nose.

He smiled at me when I passed by, and I was so entranced that I slammed my butt against the corner of my desk as I was preparing to sit down.

"What do you _see_ in him?" Sebastian whispered skeptically, slipping into the seat next to me.

I shot him an incredulous look. "What don't you see in him?" A dopey grin was subconsciously making itself present upon my face as I said that. God, why did he have to be so _perfect_?

"Let's see now." he held up his fist, all his fingers enclosed. "Intellect, youth, charisma and—oh, I don't know, _attractiveness_," he emphasized his points by holding up one finger each time. I glowered at him.

"Mr. Fisherman is _very_ attractive, young, and intelligent," I defended.

"I would've preferred someone who didn't have such an atrocious disability." Sebastian continued to rant as if he didn't hear me. That's when I blew a fuse.

"I'm not as shallow as to judge someone just because of some minor differences." I whisper-yelled. "And I thought you'd think the same."

Sebastian didn't look surprised at my outburst. "That's not exactly what I was referring to." Then, quietly, he muttered something that sounded suspiciously like, "If only you knew..."

Before I could interrogate him, Mr. Fisherman cleared his throat. My attention immediately swept over to him, as if I were a moth and he a lightbulb.

"Quiet down, get to your seats, and take out your notebooks." His authoritative voice was low, soothing, and gentle—like a summer breeze. Sue me, I'm a tween with raging hormones. "Today, we're going to learn about the ocean."

My stomach dropped.

_Ocean_.

That one word alone brought on a myriad of unpleasant memories. I felt my insides churning, head sweating, and mind reeling.

"Sir, you should send Ryn out for this one." I all but growled at the source of the sickly sweet voice. "She doesn't like the ocean. She's aquaphobic." Tell the whole world, why don't you?

I heard whispers being said about me, and stares bored into my back. Worst of all, I could feel Andrea—the little toad-sucking tramp—gloating behind my back.

"Oh." Mr. Fisherman sounded surprised, and I swore my face burst into flames when he looked down at me. I didn't dare look him in the eye. "Is that true, Miss Jackson?"

"Yes." I tried sounding strong. Sebastian frowned sympathetically.

"Oh." He said once more, struggling to form the right word. "That's... not good. You can, um, sit this one out, I suppose." Disappointment laced every word. I was suddenly overwhelmed with guilt. I was one of his best students—I actually paid attention in his class, unlike the others. He was always eager to teach new things, and he paid me the most attention. I could tell he really loved the sea.

"I can stay." I blurted out.

"No, that's fine. I don't want you to feel... uncomfortable."

"More like he doesn't want her to pee her pants in his class," Andrea giggled.

I gritted my teeth. "I said I'll stay."

"No, you won't." My eyes widened at the speaker. Sebastian glowered at me with such ferocity that it took all I had not to cower under the table. "Not this one, Ryn. You're _going_ to sit this one out."

There was anxiety behind his voice. I knew that he had some sort of inner meaning behind his actions. Sebastian was not the type to get upset unless it was something big—and bad. And I knew that my fear of the sea had something to do with it. It wasn't just that—little things were off about him, from his cryptic remarks to his strange questions. The way he seemed so nervous when he asked how I knew about demigods. His obvious wariness of Mrs. Gorgóna. His disapproval of Mr. Fisherman. And his uncanny way of pushing me out of random subjects.

It just didn't add up.


	3. Chapter 2: Aquaphobia

**-Chapter Two: Aquaphobia-**

_"A man who is not afraid of the sea will soon be drowned, he said, for he will be going out on a day he shouldn't. But we do be afraid of the sea, and we do only be drownded now and again."_

_-John Millington Synge_

* * *

I leaned against the wall outside Mr. Fisherman's classroom. I had no particular interest to partake in his lessons today, and yet, I could only drown in sorrow as I thought of his crestfallen expression.

It wasn't his fault I was ridiculously afraid of the sea.

It was all mine.

I was afraid of the ocean.

It was dark and dank. There were no lights. There were no windows. There was only darkness.

Why was I still so scared? I was scared of drowning... scared of swimming, scared of... water. I didn't used to be like this... it's so stupid. I used to be the best swimmer in my class at the tender age, born a water baby, birthed in a lukewarm bath, my mother's blood diluted, my body washed clean upon entering the world, like a baptism I was washed... ready for something... though I never found out what.

I couldn't remember my past for the majority. Though some parts I did recall, little snippets swimming through my mind. Yet the most important memories were now a void.

I remember learning to float. To let myself relax, aimless, drifting, waiting, being pulled by the tide, just lying on my back like a sacrifice and letting the water take me, a waiting surrender. I begun to love swimming, I was a mermaid, seaweed in my braided hair, tanned fins gleaming under the waves, strong supple muscles, jumping from the rocks into the ocean...

So why this fear? It's not rational! I've got nothing to fear, I know this... but the memories come coming and I can't stop them, they take me back to the past—and suddenly, I'm nine again.

I saw the blurred faces of a couple—who were they? My mother and father? My grandparents? I couldn't make out what they looked like. Yet, I didn't need to see their faces to know that they were beautiful.

We were out on a little beach, clustered in a little boat out in the sea. I was excited... but scared. Underneath us the water was this big, deep, cold dark... nothingness.

The man smiled a sad smile and moved forward—I didn't know if I was scared or not—and in a quick, fluent motion, he chucked me overboard.

_"Swim little mermaid, swim." _

The water drowned out all sounds as my head plunged under, eyes widening. Arms flailed, legs locked. This isn't the way I wanted it. Back arched, shoulders crunched, sharp pain bloomed in the side.

And there was the fear, it was rushing towards me then, like the cold cold water did, engulfing me now like it did then... I couldn't stand it! What _was_ this then, aquaphobia? An irrational fear of water, or the rational fear of drowning, the fear that keeps my legs kicking and my lungs gasping for air?

Air escaped through the hole that my open lips had caused and I gasped, clawed upward, towards the fading light. His face, his ethereal face. His eyes, drowning me in like the sea itself. Tears sprung into my eyes as I tried to make out words to him. _I love you_, I mouthed. He reached towards me, and I reached upwards. Our hands touched, the tips of our fingers slipping across each other. He pushed his hand down further, struggling to grab ahold of my arm. He failed, his expression changing from near happiness to pure heartbreak.

Tears ran down my cheeks, mixing with the water, making everything blur and sting more. I shook my head, biting my lip harder. _I'm sorry,_ I mouthed to him, and he looked away, unable to handle the sight before him.

The adrenaline rushed through me as I panicked one last time, thrashing around under the current. I looked down at my hands, shaking faster then the water surrounding my body.

My eyes closed as I let out the rest of my breath, looking back up for a final time, letting out a small smile. "_I'm sorry,_" I said once more, letting my body relax into a state of pure horrific bliss.

"Ryn?"

I snapped out of my revere, staring up at the confused redhead.

"Ms. Dare?" I mumbled. Dumb thing to say.

My art teacher tilted her head to the side. "Did you get kicked out of By—I mean, Mr. Fisherman's class?" She corrected herself, looking thoroughly embarrassed.

My brows shot up. _By_..? "No." My eyes scrutinized her in suspicion.

"Oh." She bit down on her paint-chipped nails nervously. "Why are you out here in the hall by yourself?"

Not the best question.

"I don't see how that is any of your business." It came out more vicious than I intended it to, but frankly, I wasn't in the mood for an explanation.

She pursed her lips. "Definitely your mother's child." When she saw the shock on my face, she seemed to understand what she just said and spun on her heels, walking away with as much speed and dignity she had.

Unfortunately, I was having none of that.

"Wait!" I surged forward, dropping down so that my belly was sprawled out against the floor. I reached forward and coiled my fingers around her ankles, refusing to let go.

"_Jackson_!" Her face turned cherry red. "What in the name of Hades do you think you're _doing_?"

"Getting some answers." I glared up at her.

"Get up off the floor _right now_." If she flushed any more, she'd be the exact shade of a flaming lobster.

I suddenly realized that people passing by we're whispering and staring at us as if we were a duo of escapees from an asylum.

I glared at them. "What? You got something to say? Why don't you come up to me and say it to my face? It's better than saying a load of bull behind someone's back. Then again, fake _is_ the latest trend and everyone seems to be in style!" Cold sarcasm laced every word.

The bystanders all turned around as quickly as they came and continued their business, making sure to give me a wide margin of space.

"Nice. I suppose something good did come out of having _her_ as your mother." Ms. Dare murmured with begrudging respect.

I turned my attention towards her. "And _you, _Ms. Dare_, _ have _a lot_ of explaining to do."

She sighed. "I'm aware of that. But Ryn, if you don't mind me asking, could you _please_ let go of my shoes?"

...well, my tummy _was_ getting a bit numb.

I reluctantly unclasped her footwear from my hold and stood up, dusting my clothes. Ms. Dare looked as if she were about to puke from anxiety.

"You said that, quote, I'm _definitely my mother's child_," I emphasized my point by sticking up my fingers. "Just exactly how do you know who my mother is, hmm? More importantly, what do you know about her?"

She sucked in a deep breath. "I'm not supposed to be telling you _anything_ of this sort."

"Why not?" I pressed.

"...it's complicated." Was her curt reply.

"Since when has talking been complicated?"

"Ryn, all will be explained in due time—I just _can't_ tell you anything."

"Do _not_ give me that bull!" I burst. "You know things I don't, Ms. Dare. Things about me that I _should_ know. I'm sick of being this—this clueless." I inhaled sharply. "Nobody tells me anything. I don't even remember who my mother and father are. I don't know their names, what they look like, or what the hell happened to them. My guardians think it's not the right time to tell me anything—for the sake of my mental health. But you know that's not true, don't you?"

Ms. Dare found her shoes very interesting at that moment.

"Cut the crap, Ms. Dare! What's the big, bad secret everyone's been hiding from me? What's so bad about my past that nobody can muster up the guts to spill?"

"It isn't in my place."

"Well I'm _making_ it in your place."

"Don't do this to me." She was begging by now.

"Just tell me one thing." I zeroed in on her eyes. "Where are my mom and dad, Ms. Dare? Are they alive? Do they... want me?" The last part came out cracked.

She stared back at me with intensity, and right then and there, I saw honesty in her eyes.

"That's a question nobody knows the answer to," she whispered softly, reaching out, brushing back strands of my hair. She then wiped away liquid from my eyes. I haven't realized I was crying. "You're different from the others, Ryn, you're special. And many people know that. Some are here to help, and others will try to use that special thing about you for their own good. Just remember—_nothing is what it seems_."

"What do you mean?" I whispered.

Her eyes began to glow. "Your fate is hanging by a string. _He's_ here, and _he's_ out to get you."

"Who's _he_?"

"_He_ is—"

"Excuse me."

I jumped at the voice as if being bitten. When I turned to see who it was, my heart froze inside my chest.

"Ms. Dare." Sebastian nodded at her stiffly, seemingly speaking to her through his eyes. Said woman bit down on her lower lip from Sebastian's frigid gaze. "If you don't mind, I'd like to speak with you after school. And you," he lifted his head to stare at me.

"What do _you_ want?" I snarled at him, still upset with him for turning on me. A flicker of hurt danced through his eyes, and a brief flash of guilt churned in my stomach. But as soon as his expression smoothed back into his normal facade—know-it-all, unaffected, and the tiniest bit arrogant—what little guilt I spared for him only fueled my rage.

"Class is over, jailbait." He stated, making me feel stupid. "I believe we had a study date?"

"You can forget it, jerk," I returned coldly.

He forced a smile. "If that's what you want."

"You think it's not?" I flicked my bangs out of my vision, searing him with one of my best glares. "From now on, my life doesn't concern you."

His eyes narrowed to slits and—God forbid—he looked ready to slaughter me. This was _exactly_ why nobody messed with him. "Is that so?"

"Yeah, it is."

"Poor little Ryn." He let out a laugh. "Oh, Jackson, _how_ will you going to go on?"

My nerves irked. I didn't show how much it troubled me when he spoke my name in such an imposing manner. "What's _that_ supposed to mean?"

"Oh, you know." His grin was now cruel. "You act all tough and rough on the outside, but on the inside, you're nothing but a weak, helpless little girl."

Strike one.

"You've always needed me for _everything_—a buddy for swim class, your knight in shining armor when the bullies put you down, your shoulder to cry on when you go insane. Can you seriously do _anything_ without me?"

Strike two.

"Ryn, you _need_ me. Don't try to deny it. Without me, you're nothing but fresh meat for the world to eat—the stupid one that got stuck at the bottom of the food chain."

Strike three.

_Out_.

"You're _wrong_!" Why did it sound like I was trying to convince myself? "I can do _everything_ without your help! My world doesn't revolve around you, you know!" Because deep down, I secretly knew he was right. "So just_ get out of my life! Don't ever talk to me again_!"

Ms. Dare gasped. I had forgotten she was still standing there.

The hallway was eerily quiet. And it wasn't just because nobody except us three were there. You could literally hear a pin drop.

If Sebastian still had any feelings left for me, he didn't show it. He stared at me as if I just killed his mother.

"Then I guess I'll be on my way then."

"Fine by me."

"Fine then."

"Goodbye, Sebastian," I tossed my hair and stomped off, childish thrill going throughout my body for getting the last word.

"Likewise." Or not.

From the corner of my vision, I saw Ms. Dare standing on the sidelines, looking uncertain about the whole situation. Instead of speaking with her, Sebastian twisted around to the other direction and torpedoed off.

I closed my eyes, suddenly feeling my chest tighten and my throat get hot. The bell rung for lunch; kids dashed out of class with their friends, laughing and throwing their arms around shoulders.

I wasn't sad. I really wasn't. I only lost the only friend I ever had.

Nothing major.

I didn't go to the cafeteria. I wasn't hungry, and besides, without Sebastian, I'd be entering a den full of lions. Instead, I traveled to the gym.

To my luck, it was vacant. I grabbed a towel from the locker room and headed over to the school's pool.

Sebastian would always be there for me. He'd sit with me after his laps were done, even though he could've been out there floating with the rest of them. He was the one that slowly helped me get comfortable around such large bodies of water.

I didn't need him. I could do everything by myself. Who needed a backstabbing buttface anyways?

_Aquaphobia_.

It was _my_ fear of drowning. It had nothing to do with him. I could overcome my fear in solitude, without the help of anyone, especially _him_. I had relied on Sebastian far too much, though I didn't notice until now.

I could do it. I _would_ do it.

I was now at the edge of the pool. The chlorine tickled my nose and dried my eyes, but I didn't notice. I was far too preoccupied with my emotions to pay attention to my physical well being.

Maybe, if I had been more careful, more concerned about self-preservation rather than proving to myself that I could conquer my worst fear alone, I would've noticed that the water suddenly seemed darker, more intimidating.

I would've noticed how the hairs on the back of my neck were standing up, how the voice in the back of my mind was screaming '_danger'. _And I would've also noticed the pair of clawed hands that suddenly took a hold of my legs.

I didn't even get the chance to scream.

I don't remember the impact, but I remember coming back up for air. I broke the water up to the surface, gasping for air. And then reality hit me: I was drowning. I could swim, and I kicked and clawed desperately at my captor, for what, I really don't know. I turned around just in time to see another limb barreling towards me. It smashed into me and pushed me down underneath. Pressure was pushing against me from all sides, and no matter how hard I tried, I seemed to be going down, not up. I kept remembering the fear. I wanted so badly to get out of the water, but the more I struggled, the more disoriented I became.

I opened my eyes to see darkness, not a bit of light anywhere. My lungs were burning, searching for any air supply, but there was none. My body was quickly becoming exhausted. I knew I had done what I shouldn't. I fought a battle I knew I couldn't win.

With little drops of strength, I angrily clawed at the pale white arm that was holding me tight, drawing crimson liquid. It hissed at the long gash and grazed my lower rib.

The monster were too strong. My limbs felt heavy and my body was numb. My sight became blurry, the water mixing with the streaming tears, and blood pounded behind my eyes. I saw something coming towards me, a flaming red shape, but by then, I had given up fight.

I closed my eyes and went limp. And even though I knew I would get none, I instinctively opened my mouth and the black water filled my burning lungs. And just like that, I couldn't fight anymore. The darkness engulfed me and I let the water swallow me.

**A/N: Here's to yet another chapter! *raises can of Fanta* I'm pretty proud of myself. I got to chapter threee! Hades yeah! And here, we have the arrogant Sebastian Velrac (Mortal Instruments, anybody?) and the lovely Ryn break up!**

**If anybody's confused, the first part has a flashback so some sort. Just sayin.**

**People think Sebastian and Ryn will have a romantic relationship. My initial reaction was a wtf face, but then again people are prone to shipping any girl and guy that have a pretty close relationship. But no, they're not gonna end up together, she's reserved. Lol. Plus Sebby knows she's "off limits". In a different way then what you think, I think he mentioned it earlier.  
**

**Anybody know what monster drowned Ryn? Ooohhh, the feels! I love writing action. Maybe I'm a sadist. Lol. **

**Anyways, there are hidden intentions behind every character. Every character that's been introduced plays a crucial role in the story so far, even the ones I've only mentioned once. That's all I can say. Next chapter will probably explain Ryn's mental situation better.**


	4. Chapter 3: Insanity

**-Chapter Three: Insanity-**

_"Well, love is insanity. The ancient Greeks knew that. It is the taking over of a rational and lucid mind by delusion and self-destruction. You lose yourself, you have no power over yourself, you can't even think straight."_

_-Marilyn French_

* * *

_I opened my eyes to complete and utter darkness. Darkness wasn't the right word for even in darkness, you could make out shapes and lines against the shadows. Pitch blackness was the right term._

_I walked aimlessly among the endless void, a pitiless vacuum devoid of stars, galaxies, life. There was no wind, only expectant silence akin to that which occurs in the wake of death, when all the birds stop singing as a predator's jaws snap shut and send life surging out of one vessel and into the next, stunning whoever watches into the quiet that comes with billions of years of grim experience._

_And there he was, the one embodiment of life among nothingness. I couldn't make out his features, but I could tell there was something ethereal about him—something otherworldly and majestic. I just couldn't quite put my finger on what it was that made him so... godly._

_"Help... me..."_

_My heart skipped a beat at the voice. It sounded too clear and soft to be anywhere near natural, if that made sense. Silk and dark velvet entwined with the words he spoke, giving it a ghostly appeal._

_As I inched closer, I could finally see him. And what I saw made me gasp._

_He wasn't old, not at all. In fact, he had to be somewhere in his teens, probably around seventeen at the most. Dark hair hung from his slumped head, concealing his face. That part wasn't what surprised me. What really made my stomach churn was the way his physique was oriented. _

_His arms were bound by chains, tightened securely around his arms. The same saved for his legs, except the shackles that bound his lower limbs were rooted to the ground. His shirtless chest was covered with deep gashes and about a million scar lines, some flesh-colored pink and others faded. One particularly fresh scab leaked what seemed to be honeysuckle liquid in place of blood. All in all, it reminded me of a much more exaggerated version of the 'Hanging Out' scene in "Sinister". _

_"W-who are you?" My voice trembled. My knees buckled like jelly. _

_"Help..." His voice trailed off. "Please."_

_At his plea, my heart turned into mush. Call me a softie if you will, but I was prone to sympathy and guilt, so if I saw something or someone in need to help, I would help them, because I knew the repercussions of ignorance lead to unmatched remorse._

_"Hold on." I tried running to him, but alas, my feet were rooted to the ground. "I—can't move—!" I struggled, pushed, and pulled until my tendons ached. Still, nothing happened._

_It was quiet for a minute._

_"There still isn't any hope for you I see." The male whispered, his voice stronger now. "I suppose that prophecy was nothing but blasphemy—as if a weakling like _you_ could _ever_ come close to destroying _me_!" _

_The scenery changed, and suddenly, I was falling. Falling from the sky, waiting for he impact. _

_I screamed, because there was nothing else I could do. Because I was weak._

_My consciousness suddenly kicked in. I squeezed my eyes shut. "One, two.."_

_My nightmare manifested himself among the bowl of the sky, dark and cruel. _

_I gasped. I recognized those eyes! Those chilling, deep orbs—_

_"The Titans shall prosper once more under my rule! The Olympians shall burn!" _

_"Three!" I screamed._

I first saw a great light. It shined so brightly that I couldn't open my eyes wide to see through it.

As my eyes adjusted, I saw shadows...in human form...getting closer. Above my head I could see what I couldn't see earlier. Bright lights from the ceiling, and a person staring me in the face.

And it wasn't just any person.

"Oh, love! Thank gods you're awake!"

I scrunched up my brows. "E-eyes!" I muttered insanely to myself. Eyes. Think eyes. What color were those eyes?

Mrs. Gorgóna stared at me as if I had just lost my mind. Oh, the irony...

"Munchkin, what do you think you were doing!" she exploded. "You don't know how to swim! You could've died!" she placed a hand on my head. "Dear gods, I hope you don't have a fever..."

"What?" I sputtered, my eyes rolling left, right, and all around. "M-monster! In the pool!" I screeched, swatting her hand away. I scrambled to my feet and stared down at the blue water. Suddenly, it seemed all the more threatening. "I swear there was something in there! It—it grabbed me and—and—"

"Calm down, Ryn." Mrs. Gorgóna ordered, looking freaked out at my rant. I guess any other person would've done the same thing. "You must've been seeing things. Dear gods, I need to have a word with your psychiatrist about this..."

"NO!" I shrieked, my voice cracking from the chemical water that had invaded my body. I tasted something metallic in my mouth, like blood, but thankfully, nothing was bleeding in there. "I'm not lying, and I'm not insane! I wasn't hallucinating! I saw it—it had flaming red hair and pale skin and red eyes and—"

"Stop it, Jackson!" Mrs. Gorgóna held up her palms, eyes stern. "I now realize what's bothering you. All those medications must be making your mentality worse than improving it. You've been intoxicated with all those chemicals." She stood and pulled me up with surprising strength.

My breath came out harshly. I knew what I saw was real, but then again, was I really that sure? I wasn't mentally stable. Who was I kidding? A monster with red hair, red eyes, and pale skin? Did I honestly expect _anyone_ to believe _that_? Now that I thought of it, I didn't even believe it myself.

And maybe, it was time to come into terms with the fact that I was insane.

"You're right." I finally said. It came out as a whisper.

Mrs. Gorgóna paused and turned to look at me in shock.

"You're right." I repeated, more clearly this time. I smiled, though it wasn't a happy smile. I was done being stubborn, done trying to convince people that what I saw was real. From now on, I'd listen. Listen to the people that were trying to help me. Because it was for my own good. "I think... I'm going to listen to you from now on." I held in a dry sob. "I'm done being so... complicated."

Mrs. Gorgóna's eyes softened, and she reached out to brush a damp lock out of my face.

"That's my girl." She touched my cheek, and for once, I ignored the creepy vibes her touch sent me. This woman was only trying to help me. And how did I treat her? With mistrust and rudeness. So what if she sent chills racing down my spine? It was all in my head. "I'm going to keep this little incident a secret, okay? Knowing your uncles, they'll probably want to overload your body with toxins. But in return, you must promise me to lay off the medicine. Understood?"

I couldn't believe what I was about to do. I was actually taking her advice.

"Yes." Then, I frowned. "By the way, how did you... find me?"

At that, the counselor's eyes sharpened a bit. It was probably just me, but she her answer came out a little later than expected. "I was helping Mr. Fisherman clean up the pipes. With a pool, that can be a problem. He had a class to attend and a meeting after school, so I offered to do the job for him. That's when I found you... in the bottom of the pool. I had to give you CPR."

"That's... so nice of you," I murmured, my face heating up. So... Mrs. Gorgóna had... _kissed_ me?

"It's nothing to be ashamed about!" She assured me, laughing at my expression. "It's all professional and confidential."

"Um, yeah, sure," I shivered, hugging my arms. I was still soaking wet.

"You poor little cupcake. Let me dry you off."

I suddenly wondered why Sebastian was always so concerned about Mrs. Gorgóna's intentions. She was a nice lady. After helping me dry off, she gave me a dry pair of jeans and a clean school t-shirt. It wasn't the most flattering outfit, but I could care less at the moment.

She suggested that I go home early, and I had no objections. It had been a grueling day. Being kicked out of Mr. Fisherman's class, breaking up with my best friend, and drowning wasn't an optimistic agenda. When she inquired me on whether she should ring up Bobby or Matthew, I vehemently refused. I didn't need them prying into why I got sent out of school early.

I was grabbing my skateboard and slamming my locker shut when I heard their voices.

"She's not ready for it yet."

"But Sebastian, just look at her! The poor kid's so clueless! It hurts to see her like this."

"I know." For once, I heard sympathy in Sebastian's voice. "But just imagine it, us telling her things she's never heard of. She won't be able to take it. If anything, she'll start hyperventilating."

I crept up to the partially open door to Ms. Dare's currently inactive art class, where Sebastian and Ms. Dare were the only occupants. They were talking about someone.

It was quiet for a minute, and I feared that they had heard me. But Ms. Dare's next words caught me off guard.

"You were hurt when she said that to you, weren't you?"

"How could I not be, Rachel?" Came Sebastian's strained reply. "That girl thinks I'm going against her! After everything I've done for her! She's an ungrateful little pest."

Anger bubbled within my chest.

"You and I both know that's a load of bull. You care for her, don't you? And it's _not_ just because she was your assignment." Ms. Dare, or should I say Rachel, was most likely smiling.

"No." I was back to wanting to bash his head against a wall. "If you're implying that I have any sort of humane feelings for her, you're dead wrong, Dare. Ryn Jackson was my assignment, so that I could finally be accepted. I am her protector, nothing more. If she thinks we were ever 'friends', she's wrong. I can't feel anything remotely close to the emotions humans possess."

Pain stroke my chest. I couldn't stand here anymore.

I lifted my skateboard, threw it down with more force than intended, and flew down the hallways and out the exit.

I had no sense of direction. I distinctly heard the crack of my board's wheels as they hit the concrete, but nothing more. It seemed as though my body and soul was frozen, numbed by the wind. My throat was tight and my chest heavy. My stomach was battling an internal war.

I didn't know how long I boarded, but it had to be well over half an hour. I knew this because I was now far away from Tribecca and my neighborhood.

My mind fogged up and my eyes felt heavy with tears. I felt my lip quivering, and I tried to hold it back, tried to swallow my tears and not show my weakness, but my will was too weak. My eyes itched and burned from holding back my tears and my throat was tight; I could feel a cry starting to form. I wished that I could've push my emotions down so deep that I could've forgotten them, but I couldn't. So I started to cry.

Just as I was turning a corner, I noticed a boy with his head down. He wasn't paying attention to where he was going. He seemed to be lost in a trance.

My tear-stained eyes widened.

"Watch out!"

The guy looked up just as we collided.

My skateboard vanished from underneath me. I slammed into something hard—like a metal pole. I squeezed my eyes shut, expecting another blow and a gnarly gash, but it never came. Instead, a pair of arms wrapped around me. My body pressed tightly against someone's rock-hard chest.

"Ouch, Frig!" I hissed, feeling my savior's muscles smash my nose. I could already feel the hot red liquid slicker down. "Hey, watch where you're goin—"

I trailed off. My heart thumped.

"Are you alright?"

I stared into a pair of familiar eyes.

And then, I screamed.

**A/N: Another chapter finished. This one came on a whim.**

**So... just as a question, what's your view on the OC's? Ryn? Sebastian? Mrs. Gorgóna? Andrea? What do you think they're up to? Their intentions? The other characters aren't exactly OC's. Please, please, please tell me if Ryn seems like a Mary Sue. That's not my approach. At all.**

**And again no, Ryn and Sebastian do not have a "thing" for each other, lol. Sorry to burst your bubble. They're just (ex) friends. I guess they're pretty close...?**


End file.
